


Halloween Hiccup

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Avengers, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kate returns to Bed-Stuy after a Halloween night out and some rather surprising results. </p><p>Inspired by when-it-rains-it-snows picture on tumblr here http://when-it-rains-it-snows.tumblr.com/post/65661032324/clints-been-dead-hes-been-a-murderous-spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Hiccup

“Come in!” Clint called from the kitchen as there was a knock at the door. Like hell he was going to come out from behind the island in his kitchen when he was like this. He could already swear that Lucky was laughing at him, but then, the dog generally looked happy.

Kate opened the door, dressed in a dark black catsuit, complete with ears and a tail and some very realistic makeup. “Hi.” She sounded a little muffled, as though whatever prosthetic she’d had glued to her face made it difficult to talk.

“Hi. How was your night? Nice makeup, by the way.” 

She shrugged, running a hand through her hair to hide the fact that her cat ears had moved, and turning to hide her slightly panicked expression before walking over to the couch to sit down. She flopped into the cushions, winced slightly as she sat on her tail and shifted to move it so it wrapped around her feet. She pushed a rather over interested Lucky away from her. “Good, I guess.”

“Good enough for monosyllables, huh?” Clint shifted, hoping that the kitchen island was hiding his predicament well enough. 

“Yeah. It’s been a bit of a crazy night,” she sighed, and Clint could have sworn that the sigh almost sounded like a meow.

“Tell me about it," he muttered, hoping like crazy that the kitchen bench was actually high enough to hide his hindquarters from her. He didn't need her laughing about his predicament. "So who did your makeup, then?" 

Kate didn't reply. They were quiet for a while, neither really wanting to say too much, or give anything away. Finally, Kate sighed and looked over at him. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him shift and caught a glimpse of something distinctly equine sticking out from behind him, something that moved when he shifted uncomfortably. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the couch. "You know, what with the whole alien invasions and magic and superpowers things, you'd think I'd get used to strange stuff happening. LIke why you've got a rather glossy set of hindquarters all of a sudden." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kitty... I mean, Kate."

Her eyes widened and the cat ears on the top of her head flattened involuntarily. 

"Whoa, kitty..."

Kate stood up and folded her arms, her tail slashing from side to side involuntarily. "Kitty? That's a bit much from you, jackass."

Clint tried his hardest to frown, but watching her tail slash from side to side was just too much and he cracked up. He stepped out from behind the kitchen island, revealing his hind quarters. "I am no jackass. I am a mighty stallion." He put his hands on his hips and posed. 

Now it was Kate's turn to try and keep a straight face. "More like a pony." she said, caving in to her urge to laugh. Her eyes lit up for a moment and her grin widened. 

Clint figured out what she was thinking before she said anything and shook his head emphatically. "No. No turning me into one of your tiny ponies is right the fuck out." He walked across the room to her and folded his arms. "What's with the cat ears and tail?"

Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "Billy had a bit of a ... mishap."

"A mishap?" 

"Yeah. We had a bit much ... sugar and... He may have said something along the lines of Hawkeyebewhatyouare, or something like that, and..." She pointed to her ears and tail. "Well... I think you can figure the rest out." 

"And it affected both of us..." Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and then started to laugh. "Sad thing is, this barely rates on the scale of weird things that have happened." 

Kate was laughing again too. "I know, right?" 

Clint turned around and picked up his coffee mug. "Can he fix it?" 

"I hope so." 

"Well, we should set some ground rules while this is happening. I am not available for rides, and that includes sitting on me." 

"Not even just long enough for a picture. People'll just think it's an awesome costume." 

"No, not even just long enough for a picture. And no braiding my tail." 

"Aww, Clint. You take all the fun out of it." 

"Well, maybe I can find you a nice bit of string. Would that be fun?" 

"Yeah, a real ball of fun, Clint." she replied, laughing.


End file.
